superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lobo
Lobo was an intergalactic bounty hunter from the planet known as Czarnia. He was feared all over the galaxy, as he was one of the most ruthless of bounty hunters. History Earth-1A This section is not yet written. Powers and Abilities Super Powers *'Czarnian Physiology': It is said that Czarnians could only be truly killed by other Czarnians (though this didn't matter to Lobo either way, as he couldn't die by any means). Furthermore, Lobo had been banned from entering either Heaven or Hell. Lobo could survive unaided in the vacuum of space. *'Superhuman Strength': Lobo's physiology makes him impressively strong, although his strength seemed to be fickle at times, no doubt due to his strange physiology. Lobo had shown strength sufficient enough to knock out Superman with his blows without too much apparent effort, but at times was barely able to pick up cars. At most times, Lobo was shown to be on par with Superman in terms of strength. He has even shown enough strength to destroy entire planets. More often than not, Lobo was able to effortlessly lift far in excess of 100 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina': He possessed inexhaustible stamina and in most cases couldn't tire. *'Immortality': Lobo was functionally immortal and couldn't die no matter what happened. He was immune to the effects of aging and disease and had been banned from entering either Heaven or Hell. *'Superhuman Durability': He had at times shrugged off blows from the likes of Superman with no damage, taken planet-destroying attacks without so much as a scratch but at other occurrences has had his skin penetrated by bullets and had only some resistance against most magic spells and attacks. This too is likely due to his fickle physiology. *'Superhuman Speed': Lobo possessed the ability to sharpen his awareness and increase his temporal flow, appearing to move faster than humanly possible. He could move at incredible speeds. *'Self-Sustenance': Lobo didn't need any food, water, air, or sleep and he could survive in the vacuum of space without any harm. *'Regeneration': If Lobo did somehow sustain an injury, his accelerated healing factor enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue instantly, with little apparent pain. He would apparently heal from any injury. For instance, Lobo could regenerate out of a pool of his own blood, apparently recycling the cells instantly. The speed of regeneration varied. *'Weak Point Detection': He could psychically analyze any opponent, weighing up their abilities and defenses perfectly, giving him exact knowledge of their Achilles' Heel, or weak spot. It seemed to be a mental power, permitting to Lobo to strike exactly where he could do greater damage. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': As unbelievable as it may seem, despite his violent and loutish nature, Lobo seemed to have a genius-level intellect in matters of destruction and violence. He could create complex virulent agents and the necessary antidotes to them such as the one he let loose on Czarnia, resulting in the deaths of the entire population in the span of one week. He was also able to scavenge parts from a destroyed time hopper and attach them to his own bike, producing a working time machine. *'Tracking': The tracking ability allowed him to trace any prey across even the Universe. *'Multilingualism': By his own account, Lobo could speak 17,897 different languages from across the galaxy. *'Expert Combatant': Lobo was a proficient hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered numerous forms of martial arts from all over the galaxy. *'Weapons Expert': Lobo was an expert at using guns and also a variety of close-combat weapons. Transportation *'Lobo's Spacehog': Lobo's personal transportation was his motorcycle that was capable of spaceflight. Weapons *'Chained Hook': Though he employed a wide arsenal of firearms, explosives and blades, Lobo's signature weapon was a large hook on a chain. Aside from using it as a weapon, he also used it to tie up opponents or drag them behind his bike. Weakness *'Greed': His Achilles' heel was money. With the right price, even a person he's after to get a bounty for might have been able to pay him off. It all came down to money. However if he didn't like the guy he's after he still might have killed him, because he was just that ruthless. Still, a guy's chances were a lot better, and Lobo wasn't completely immoral, and had been known to show a little honor from time to time if he wanted to. Notes *'Lobo' first appeared in Omega Men # 3 (June 1983).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. References External Links *Lobo at the DC Database *Lobo at Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Powers characters Category:Superheroes Category:Villains Category:Aliens